1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly to an annular exercise device that enables a twisting exercise that is useful for strengthening the hands and forearms of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Schenk, U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,114, teaches an elastic cord exerciser. The exerciser includes a pair of handles attached to each other by an elastic band. Exercises are performed by pulling the handles apart against the resistance of the elastic band. Similar devices are taught in Farison, U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,951, Berry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,614, Szabo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,446,
Plendl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,273, teaches an isokinetic exercise hoop. The hoop includes handles attached at diametrically opposing positions and is useful for compression and expansion exercises, not twisting exercises. A similar device is disclosed in Endelman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,217 (ring shaped exercise apparatus), Blakoe, U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,459 (exercising apparatus), and Sheppard, U.S. Pat. No. D344,995 (resilient exercise ring).
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches various exercise rings for compression and expansion exercises. However, the prior art does not teach an exercise device that is adapted to enable the twisting exercises disclosed herein. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.